In areas where curb side mail delivery is required, such as townships and unincorporated resident and business mailboxes, with road speed limits exceeding 25 mph, snow plow trucks have enough speed to push snow off the road to create airborne snow loads causing severe damage to standard mailboxes and mounting posts.
The present invention has a unique structural design and incorporates United States mail design standards in function and size limitations.
Prior to the invention, mailboxes did not utilize an architectural form and structural theory to protect the mailboxes from destructive elements such as snow plow roadway work.
Although there are prior mailboxes that utilize a static aerodynamic design to protect said mailboxes from destructive elements, such as weather and flying projectiles, the USARMOURBOX™ system employs a dynamic feature which allows change in shape according to settings to accommodate seasonal road maintenance of snow plow snow removal.